


All of Forever

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry is bummed about having a soul mate when really all he wants is Draco. Before starting his search for the someone else with the matching mark, he decides he can have one night - just one - to enjoy all that he can of Draco.





	All of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Draco stood in the doorway of the castle and smoothed the lines of his robe, adjusting the sleeves one last time before walking down to the lake. All day he’d heard the news of Harry Potter and his new bond mark. Night had fallen and it was time to face the music.

As Harry came into sight, Draco watched him take a drink from a nearly empty bottle. He wiped at his mouth and sighed before looking at his wrist. Harry offered the bottle to Draco as he sat down. Draco eyed the bottle of rum suspiciously but declined.

“Come to see it for yourself?” Harry lit his wand with a faint _lumos_ and twisted his wrist so Draco could see the scrolling lines circling his wrist.

“Lovely, no? And somewhere out there, someone’s got a matching one and we’re going to live happily ever after.” Harry’s breath hitched and he took another drink.

“Please tell me you didn’t drink all of that yourself.”

Harry looked down at the bottle and shrugged sheepishly. “Actually, no… Seamus gave it to me half empty, and then I enlarged the bottle so it looked like I drank most of it.”

“Why would you do that?”

Setting the bottle aside, Harry sighed, “In case anyone found me crying, I could claim to be drunk off my arse.”

“That bad? The mark?”

Harry scrubbed at his face and stared up at the stars. “I thought I was done. With the _prophecies_ and _fate_ and would get to finally make my own choices and I - “ He cut off, and covered his face with a quiet moan.

“It’s a great honor - “

“Oh fuck, please not you too, all right?” Harry stood to pace the shoreline. “Such a wonderful event! So lucky I am! Absolutely brilliant! Another decision taken out of my fucking hands!” He turned to Draco with a scowl. “Don’t you get it? I - I wanted… I wanted...“

“What did you want?” Draco asked with genuine curiosity. He inhaled sharply when Harry sat across his knees.

“Draco... I wanted…” Harry cupped Draco’s cheeks. “I wanted to - to ask you on a date. To Hogsmeade.” He gripped harder when Draco tried to pull away. “We were going to drink tea in a hideous pink shop that Cupid threw up in.” He ran his hands up into Draco’s hair. “We were going to hold hands and - “ Harry’s face crumpled and he buried his head against Draco’s neck.

“Harry...” Draco said softly. His arms came up to hug Harry close. “You wanted those things? With me?” Hope welled up hard and fast in Draco, setting his heart racing. Was it possible they’d wanted the same things?

“Of course I did!” Harry said, sitting back to throw his hands up dramatically. “All these months becoming friends… I wanted more!” He sighed and fiddled absently with the buttons of Draco’s robe. “But now…”

There was no way Draco was going to let this moment pass him by. “We can still have those things, Harry.”

“You know we can’t,” Harry whispered. When he tried to move off, Draco held him fast. “There’s someone else, Draco… and now I’ve lost you before I ever had you.” 

“You haven’t lost me! We can still have those things. All of them!” He squeezed the flesh of Harry’s thighs, pressing their lower bodies together. Draco was getting hard and he wanted Harry to feel it, to know they were together in this.

“Damn it, Draco! I can’t!” Harry wrenched his hair and reached for Draco. He brushed their lips together and groaned, “How can I ask those things of you, when we both know there’s someone else? I don’t want to break your heart. I don’t want - my heart broken either.”

“Harry… “ Draco buried his hands in Harry’s hair and nibbled along his lips until Harry relaxed enough for Draco to slip his tongue into Harry’s delicious mouth. He tasted vaguely of rum, so he must have drunk at least a few sips from the bottle. Harry responded eagerly, moaning and melting into Draco.

“Oh fuck, Draco, you taste so good… feel so good… “ Harry’s head tilted back so Draco could kiss down his neck. “Fuck, it hurts to think of someone else…”

“Then don’t. Just you and me. Tonight, the two of us…”

“Yes…” Harry moaned. “Tonight… just tonight.” Draco pushed Harry to the ground, covering Harry’s body with his own. Harry eagerly parted his legs so Draco could settle between them. He arched his back, cursing the clothes between them. “Take these off!” he said, plucking at Draco’s robes.

“It’s too cold to take them off.” But he opened them with a spell and Harry hissed in delight at the pale skin he could barely see in the black of night. Momentarily he cursed the new moon that made it so dark outside. Harry ran a hand down Draco’s chest and only paused a moment before caressing his cock.

“You sexy fuck! I knew you’d be naked under all that fussiness.”

“Think of me much, then?”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. “All the damn time!” 

Draco laughed too, his lips tickling Harry’s lips, as he unfastened Harry’s jeans. There was a flurry of clothing removal, and then they were lying down again over Harry’s robes, spelled to cushion them against the hard ground.

“Aren’t you going to take your robes off?” Harry asked again as Draco lay over him.

“Mm,” Draco hummed against his skin, “no I think I’ll keep them on like a blanket you can wear.” And indeed his robe covered both of them, warming them against the chill spring weather. 

“Draco - yes - please…” Harry moaned as Draco slowly drove him mad with want. His mouth was so hot against his skin, a sharp contrast to the cold night air. Definitely hotter than Harry had imagined. “Draco… will you - I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Please! If we only have tonight, I want all that I can get.”

A wave of hot lust, chased by something that clinched like guilt, coursed through Draco. “One night… we can - we can make the most of one night.” Eagerly he ran his hands down Harry’s body. “Fuck, Harry, I’ve wanted you for so long… never dreamed…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was scared, same as you.”

Harry grinned against his Draco’s lips. “Lube,” he whispered. “We’ll definitely need lube.”

Draco sat up and Harry reached for the bottle of rum. Harry enlarged the cap and poured some rum in, letting Draco transfigure it into a slick substance that would surely suffice. With a quick kiss, Harry settled back on his robe and spread his legs for Draco. 

Biting his lip, Draco hesitated with the transfigured lube on his fingers. “I’ve, er, never actually done this before.”

“Yeah, me neither. But we’re clever - “ At Draco’s snort, Harry rolled his eyes and said, “You’re a clever bloke, you can figure it out.” Harry bent his knees and spread his legs a little wider. Stroking his cock lightly, he smiled, “Go on then.”

“Right. Yes.” Draco nodded with false calm. Of course he could do this. He’d imagined doing exactly this more times than he could count and it was going to be brilliant. Even if they were outside on a frigid night using transfigured lube while lying on a lumpy robe-turned-pallet instead of a bed. But it was Harry, soon to be _his_ Harry, and it was enough.

His fingers probed gently at Harry’s hole, easing in as carefully as he could. Which, judging by Harry’s scrunched up face, wasn’t as carefully as he hoped. Harry squirmed while Draco pushed his finger past the tight muscle using more force than he would have thought.

“All right there?” Draco asked. He had one finger in and it was so much tighter than he anticipated. He wriggled his finger around, wondering how this was even going to work. Harry moaned a little but it didn’t sound exactly enthusiastic. Was Draco supposed to work a second finger in? Was that even possible? In a huff he sighed, “How is my prick supposed to even fit in here?”

Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter. “Draco! Fuck!”

“Stop laughing!” Draco said with return grin. “You’re squeezing me out!”

Harry curled up to laugh, but relaxed onto his back at Draco’s urging. “You can’t just say something like that!”

“Well I did, because it’s true. Stop squirming so much!” He slicked his fingers again and pushed Harry’s legs open. They twitched as Harry tried to suppress his laughter. “Just try and relax… I’m going to try again.”

Harry pressed his lips tight to smother a smile, and nodded. When Draco circled his hole again, Harry stroked at his cock, which Draco couldn’t help but noticed had softened considerably. His own was in a similar state. But it was going to be fine. Once things got going, they’d both be back at full mast so no need to worry. Although, he hadn’t even tried pushing his fingers in yet and Harry was already scrunching up his nose in anticipation. Draco paused long enough for Harry to meet his eyes.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

Draco looked around the lakeside then down at their naked bodies, both of them losing interest and shivering in the cold. “Harry…” he said softly. He wrapped his slick fingers around Harry’s cock and slowly covered Harry’s body with his own. Harry’s leg came to rest against his hip and his mouth opened eagerly to Draco. “Harry, I do want you. Just - not like this.”

“Not - but - “

“I’ve dreamed of you. Wanked to you. Just… _wanted_ so much. I don’t want us to rush this.” His hands moved of their own accord over Harry’s body. Chest, hair, hips, arse, and back again. Draco’s hips rolled against Harry, rubbing his cock along Harry’s hip until he was hard once again.

“But tonight… we have… there’s someone else, Draco, and I - “

“Stop. Fucking _talking_. About someone _else_ ,” Draco gritted out. His fingers bit cruelly into Harry’s flesh and he forced himself to relax. He brushed kisses along Harry’s collarbone and up his neck, whispering, “Tell me more about what you imagined us doing.” His hand found Harry’s cock and he gave it a few swift tugs that easily brought him back to full hardness.

Harry’s breath caught as Draco kissed down his neck, down his chest, down his belly to drop a kiss on the tip of his prick. Draco’s tongue darted out to lick at the slick that tasted vaguely of rum. 

“Tell me, Harry… and let this be enough.”

“Draco,” he said, his voice thickened with arousal. “I - in class. You smile at me and I imagine everyone just fading away so I can kiss that sexy mouth of yours.”

Draco hummed as he took Harry’s cock as deeply as he could. Harry’s hips canted forward, but Draco held them back with a gentle pressure.

“Sometimes I imagine… in the Great Hall… hiding with my - my Cloak. Draco, fuck, that feels so good.”

“Mm… yes… your Cloak?”

“Well I mean, I don’t really want - I just think about sucking you off under the table. And your posh manners. Trying to - to eat your toast and drink your tea while I’ve got your cock buried so far down my throat I can’t even breathe.” Harry’s hand tugged lightly at Draco’s hair. “Draco I can’t - your mouth - _fuck_ \- I need - “

Draco bobbed his head quickly, sensing the end was already near. His own cock was aching with arousal as Harry babbled and moaned. He wanted to wait, to see if Harry returned the favor, but the throbbing was too intense. He licked and sucked at Harry’s cock while squeezing and stroking himself. But the end was too close, for both of them.

Abruptly Draco sat up, his hand moving with desperate speed as wave after wave of heat and adrenaline coursed through him in a heady rush. “Fucking hell, Harry! Yes,” he panted. He moaned, watching his come splatter across Harry’s prick and hip, and then Harry’s hand when he took over stroking himself. 

“Draco - you’re so - “ But whatever he was going to say choked off with a sharp cry as he came, arching his back with the force of it. “Oh _fuck_ yes! Draco…” 

Draco’s heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to get enough air, watching Harry’s body tremble and his come mix with Draco’s. As Harry melted in a puddle of spent energy, Draco leaned forward to brush a light kiss across his lips. Harry sighed and opened for an eager kiss that made Draco grin. Harry was his. And his alone. 

With a lazy flick of his wand, Draco cleaned them up and snuggled his body against Harry’s. Welcoming arms cradled Draco close, snuggled between their school robes to stay warm. Every so often, Harry would stroke a hand down Draco’s back, and Draco would press a soft kiss against Harry’s cheek. 

“We probably shouldn’t sleep here,” Harry said quietly.

“We’ve still got more night to savour,” Draco replied. Harry hummed in agreement and ran his hand through Draco’s hair. “Tell me more,” Draco murmured sleepily.

“More?”

“About us.”

“Ah,” Harry said, a smile in his voice. He turned to curl himself more tightly against Draco. “We were going to have a grand romance here at school. Something to set the gossips really going. Big, romantic, showy.”

His voice softened, and his hand continued moving in slow circles that guided Draco one more step closer to sleep. “But in private, we were going to be silly jokes and lazy kisses. We were going to argue about where to live after school and what kind of biscuits to eat for breakfast - “

Draco was so close, so very close, to sleep. But he couldn’t let that stand. “You can’t have biscuits for breakfast. Mum always said sugar was like alcohol - none before noon.”

“That’s so boring, Draco. I’m a grown man and can eat biscuits for breakfast if I want.”

“You’re a mess,” Draco mumbled.

“Your mess.”

“I know.” And with a soft smile, Draco let sleep claim him.

\--------

Harry woke slowly, grimacing against the soft glow of the sunrise. His front was plastered to Draco, hovering on the edges of sweaty from the shared body heat. This did not extend to his backside, which was completely exposed to the elements. Frigid elements. How could he be so hot and so cold at the same time?

With a fond smile at the blond head snuggled against him, Harry slowly pulled Draco’s arm over himself to get more of Draco’s robe to cover him. He paused to kiss Draco’s palm, and down to his wrist. Harry frowned. Was that what it looked like?

“Draco! Damn it!” Harry hissed as he sat up and disentangled himself from the sleepy boy. Quickly he summoned his glasses and wriggled into his rumpled jeans. “Draco wake up!”

“It’s too early!” Draco moaned as he curled up tighter into his robe, rolling into the warm spot Harry had vacated. 

“Get up, you lying git, and explain to me why you have my bondmark on your wrist!”

Draco only responded with a high pitched moaning whine that made Harry yank his school robe out from underneath Draco.

“Ow! Fine! I’m up! What is your problem?” Draco sat up and tried to tuck his whole body into his robe. He shivered and scowled at Harry with a sleep-wrinkled face that Harry was trying not to find adorable.

“You! You have my bondmark?”

Draco looked down at his wrist and giggled. “Oh, that. Yes. Yes I do.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Why let me wallow all day and whine all evening?”

Caught mid-yawn, Draco could only shrug. He stretched his arms and arched his back, not missing the way Harry’s eyes followed the line of his body. 

“It was sexy, you going on about how much you wanted me and all your grand plans for our future. I saw no reason to muddy that with boring facts like I’m already yours for the taking. I’m not really sure why you’re upset.”

“Really? You can’t see why I might be upset that you hid the fact that we are soulmates.”

“Only for a day! And that’s just because I’d heard how upset you were. I had to feel you out first.”

Harry crossed his arms with scowl, “Feel me out?”

“Oh stop, you know what I meant. If you were happier about it, I would have said something sooner. But I’m glad I didn’t. I rather liked hearing you talk about me. About us.” He reached up and pulled Harry down next to him. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips and nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“All right. But look on the bright side - I’ve just saved you some mad trip around the world. Your soulmate is right here. And you could be shagging him by the end of the week.”

“End of the week, eh?”

“Mm,” Draco hummed in agreement. “Although there’s no rush. We _do_ have all of forever.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile, “I guess we do.”

“Come on. Let’s go up and shower. Maybe find biscuits for breakfast.”

“What about none before noon?”

“We’ll make an exception just this once.”


End file.
